Science & Faith
by little owl7
Summary: Para "Amigo Sherlocked secreto" (actividad navideña). "John es fe. Sherlock ciencia. ¿No es tan obvio?"


Basada en la canción "Science & Faith" del grupo "The Script". Esperando que te guste pequeña MollyHooperRules, que lo hice con amor! :)

¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

Sus ojos brillantes. Igual de resplandecientes que aquellas dos estrellas sobresalientes que brillan casi como si estuviesen burlando de tu soledad. Claro, habiendo tantas como ellas, ¿Qué problema hay? Ellas jamás se sentirán solas. No, que va… ellas, las estrellas, jamás sabrán el significado de "soledad". No… jamás…

-¿pasa algo, John?-preguntan a tu lado

Regresas al mundo terrenal. A veces te sorprende la facilidad con la que cualquier cosa hace conexión con alguna parte de él… y más te sorprende de como a pesar de que ya pasaron tres años, aun lo recuerdas como si la última vez que lo viste, fuera sido ayer.

-no, nada-y le sonríes sinceramente a Sara

Sarah Sawyer. Aquella mujer con la que saliste un tiempo, pero que después de ese viaje a Nueva Zelanda, decidieron que era mejor quedar como amigos. Para todo aquel que dijese que entre un hombre y una mujer no podía existir nunca una amistad, estaba en un completo error, y tú, John Watson, lo desengañaría con todo gusto.

-gracias por venir conmigo así de la nada-decía Sara, mientras se abrigaba un poco las manos-en serio

-no te preocupes… lo malo es que no los conozco-aceptas, viendo como la demás población a tu alrededor es de menor edad que tú-me siento algo desubicado… pero como dicen, es bueno conocer algo más de vez en cuando

-oh, John-te mira apenada-sino fuera que me cancelo mi amiga… y no es que menosprecie tu presencia, pero como no los conoces…

-ya, Sara… además-te encoges de hombros-supongo que estuvo bien que haya salido un poco a tomar el aire

-sí, con eso de que ya no… digo, si, es bueno salir a conocer algo mas-y te mira preocupada

Para decir verdad, todo mundo te ve preocupado. Y no es para menos. Con la depresión que casi te daba… pero ahora, ya habías por fin, entrado a la etapa de "aceptación". Si, después de haber sufrido la ira, la confusión, la negación… ahora todo a tu alrededor comenzaba lenta y aburridamente a ponerse en su lugar.

-vamos, ya comienzan a entrar-y miras como Sara está emocionada

Suspiras. Tienes que darle lo mejor de ti. Ella te había ayudado en tanto, que ir con ella a ese concierto cuando su mejor amiga le cancelo por alguna tontería, era lo mínimo que podías hacer por ella.

Se encuentran en ese estadio llamado The O2 arena. Una bella arena multiusos situada en el centro de The O2, en Greenwich, ahí en Londres. Por lo que has escuchado en la fila mientras esperaban entrar, ese estadio tiene capacidad para al menos 20 000 almas y es el segundo estadio más grande en el Reino Unido después de Manchester arena. Al parecer, era utilizado para la realización de eventos deportivos, como basquetbol, hockey sobre hielo o gimnasia; también para eventos de entretenimiento ya fuese un reality show o algún show sobre hielo.

Y claro, eventos musicales como ese al que entraban Sara y tú. Un concierto, para ser precisos.

Mientras entran, ves en los verdaderos fans la emoción salírseles de cada poro de sus cuerpos… como Sara. Sonríes cuando la ves casi saltar de alegría. Parece una niña. Te alegras por ella. Y vaya que hay cada tipo de fan… por aquí, por allá… pero…

-¿Lestrade?-preguntas al acercarse a la puerta de la arena

-¿John?-te mira entre preocupado y sorprendido. Al parecer no te esperaba ahí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pregunto lo mismo-respondes, Sara te ve con cara de interrogación-eh… Sara, él es Lestrade… Gregory Lestrade, un amigo de… de…

-él-termina ella, viendo que aun te falta valor para mencionarlo en voz alta-mucho gusto, Sara Sawyer, creo que ya nos habíamos visto…

-tal vez…-Lestrade te mira-¿concierto? ¿Tú?

-¿tiene algo de malo?-preguntas interrogativo, te das cuenta que hay más policías de lo que para ti, es normal en un evento como ese-¿tengo que preguntar qué haces aquí?

-seguridad-dijo simple, pero claro, su voz sonaba forzada: era mentira

-¿Por qué un concierto debe de contar con la colaboración de un inspector?-preguntas agudamente

-falta de personal-dice con los ojos fijos en su walkie talkie-solo espero que te diviertas en…

-inspector, el bicho…-iba diciendo Sally Donovan cuando se acercaba a ustedes, pero al verte, calló abruptamente

-Sally-dices intentando entender lo que había dicho

-John-dice sorprendida, mirándote a ti y a Lestrade

-viene al concierto-dice Lestrade, con una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz

-vaya, es… una sorpresa-te dice Donovan, recuperando un poco la entereza- pues… ojala y te diviertas… y…

-aun no me respondes…-ibas diciendo, pero Sara te jala para entrar a la arena.

De acuerdo. Hace mucho que no veías ni a Lestrade ni a Donovan. Y ahora, encontrarlos a los dos en un concierto en donde nada malo puede ocurrir… a menos de que… haya pasado algo malo… y estén en algún caso… ja, te imaginas que puede ser y casi se te hiela la sangre al descubrirte pensando en que "él" bien pudo haber resuelto el caso en menos tiempo y con muchos menos hombres como los que ahora rodean la arena… para decir verdad, solo necesita a dos personas. Él mismo… y tú.

Te despejas esos pensamientos deprimentes y mejor ubicas tu lugar junto con Sara. Ya, lo que Lestrade y Donovan hagan, no te afecta… no… ya no…

* * *

Después de todo. No fue tan malo el concierto. Te había gustado "The man who can't be moved" y "For the first time". Quizás la banda The Script no era tan tu tipo, pero tenían algo que te hacía olvidar un poco todo.

-¡Oh!-Sara a tu lado, se emociona (bien, todo el concierto se había emocionado, para que mentir)-¡Esta canción es mi favorita!

-¿y cuál es?-le preguntas, o más bien le gritas

-"Science & Faith"-y te sonríe-es hermosa…

Comienza la música muy levemente, como de costumbre. Un teclado se escucha a lo lejos. Los fans gritan en tu oído ¿Cómo pueden saber que canción se interpretara si no han escuchado más que tres segundos? Oh, la magia de la música, supones. Y suspiras resignado, sonriendo levemente.

Miras a tu alrededor, y hay luces por doquier.

-me hubiera gustado estar más en medio-te dice Sara-pero estos fueron casi los últimos lugares que conseguimos…

De hecho, estaban casi en las esquinas. No se veía mucho, era cierto, pero al menos si pasaba algo malo, la salida de emergencia estaba ahí a la mano.

Es un instante. La batería toca casi aleatoriamente. Volteas a tu izquierda y ves correr gente por los pasillos. Es la policía. Oh, oh, uh oh, oh. Lestrade corre como si de eso dependiera su vida, Sally detrás de él. La guitarra eléctrica entra sin titubeos. Persiguen a alguien, muy peligroso viendo que casi el ejército completo estaba ahí. La gente grita por ver a Danny O'Donoghue en el escenario. Es un instante.

Cabellera negra. Chinos rebeldes revueltos por el movimiento. Gabardina azul oscuro que ondea tras el aire pasar sobre ella. Guantes negros en las manos. Mirada determinada en un punto exacto (o más bien en una persona determinada que iba corriendo por delante).

Era…

**_Tried to break love to a science in an act of pure defiance  
I broke her heart (I broke her heart)  
And as I pulled apart her theory  
As I watched her growing weary  
I pulled her apart_**

No. no podía ser. Él… él…

Era completa, irrefutable y absolutamente imposible que aquella persona que corría por los pasillos, pisándole los talones a lo que parecía ser un tipo malo, fuese… no, no era él...

Por muy loca que fuera esa teoría en tu cabeza. Esa pequeña luz de esperanza se había terminado hace mucho. Sepultada tras descubrir lo que nunca pudiste decirle en vida, aun cuando dolía estando ahí, a 3 metros bajo tierra que en este mundo… junto a él.

**_Having heavy conversations about the frivolous  
Constellations of our souls. oooooh  
We're just trying to find some meaning in the things that we believe in  
But we got some ways to go._**

No. Definitivamente no.

Al parecer aún no se convencía tu alma de que tu cabeza había llegado al acuerdo de aceptar su muerte. Miras al escenario. Deberías de estar disfrutando de ese magnífico concierto con tu mejor amiga, en lugar de darle sentido a personas en quien creíste y que al final, terminaron fallándote.

**_Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that just knocks me dead._**

Pero.

"Cuando todo aquello que es posible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad"

Volteas nuevamente.

Aún sigue la persecución.

Es él.

Sherlock Holmes.

**_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything, got the chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours._**

Toda esperanza y fe se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. El corazón y el alma se te habían escapado del cuerpo al comprender porque jamás podías olvidarle. Esa extraña sensación de terror por casi olvidar los experimentos con cada químico que encontraba a su paso... cada cosa común, que en él era extraordinario...

Esa tonta explicación de porqué ahora, tú, John Hamish Watson, estabas corriendo tras de él, como si fuera la primera vez. No, no se podía explicar algo como eso.

**_Its the way we feel, yeah this is real  
Its the way we feel, yeah this is real_**

Que sea real. Que sea genuino. Que no solo sea casualidad que todo esté pasando frente a ti.

Que ese camino que llevas, cambie nuevamente tu vida.

**_I tried pushing evolution as the obvious conclusion of the start  
hmmm.. it was all my own amusement  
Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart_**

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Sabías que no importaba eso. Que lo único que era importante, era correr lo más rápido que tu pierna te dejara (el bastón se habría quedado con Sara en plena arena, ya le pedirías disculpas después).

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Era obvio. Como siempre, veía, pero no observaba.

**_Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that knocks me dead._**

"Soy un farsante…"

"Yo cree a Moriarty…"

"… es mi nota… Es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? Dejar una nota…"

"Adiós, John"

**_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
you can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours_**

Suerte (¿en serio era suerte?) que llevabas tu arma contigo. Una manía que no había sido quitada ni con todas las terapias del mundo.

Podías ver de reojo a la gente cantar el coro de la canción. Emocionarse. Sin tener idea de que quizás un terrorista ruso o una mente criminal italiana estaba a punto de volar en pedazos aquella arena. Por qué claro, para él, algo que no fuera algo así, no tendría su atención y mucho menos saldría de casa para verlo.

**_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.  
It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._**

El criminal, junto con la policía y él se meten por entre los mil pasillos que hay. Sería una eternidad el encontrarlos.

Pero algo te dice que es a la izquierda y no a la derecha por donde ahora se dirigen Lestrade, Donovan y los policías.

Corres. Te impresiona la buena acústica de ese lugar, que incluso estando alejado del escenario, podías escuchar la canción (te ríes por la tontera de pensar que ese es el soundtrack de tu vida). Te adentras por los pasillos. Sabes que aciertas al escuchar no muy lejos de donde estas, su voz.

**_(Of all of the things that she's ever said_**  
**_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead)_**

A buena hora entiendes aquella canción. O más bien, a buena hora esa canción te entiende.

Él, una ciencia completamente nueva que espanta a las mentes menos brillantes por su impresionante resplandor. Pero que a ti te fascino.

Tú, una fe innata que alberga a cada cosa buena que pasa en tu vida y que cuidas sin que te lo pidan. Pero que tú lo fascinaste.

Él, un maldito científico.

Tú, un maldito creyente.

**_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
you can break everything down to chemicals  
but you can't explain a love like ours._**

No lo piensas (¿alguna vez has pensado junto a él?). Actúas rápidamente (principio básico en un militar). Apuntas (le ha acorralado sin escapatoria). Disparas (es ahora o nunca).

Le salvas la vida. Como la primera vez.

**_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_**

Él te mira tras observar el cuerpo sin vida frente a él. Te sonríe de manera arrepentida y con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Sebastian…-te alcanza a decir, tratando de recuperar su aliento

Sueltas el arma que cae haciendo eco en ese pasillo. Luego te podrá decir quién demonios es Sebastian.

Corres un pequeño tramo que queda entre los dos.

Y ahí está.

Tres años después. Un golpe en la cara para la ocasión.

Sí, esto es real.

Tan real que es la primera vez que lloras desde su muerte.

**_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_**


End file.
